


Like a Really Long Nap~

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: QU4RTZ are surviving a zombie apocalypse... or are they?
Kudos: 3





	Like a Really Long Nap~

“Kanata-chan!”  
“Emma-senpai, Kanata-senpai, hurry up!”  
“One moment!”  
  
Emma smashes the head of the zombie at Kanata’s leg, cringing as she does it. She wills herself to not look, instead grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her into a run to catch up with the others. They make twists and turns, and eventually lose the shambling corpses that were following them.  
  
Rina holds the door of the op shop open for the two, closing it hurriedly, locking it, and barring it behind them. There’s a flop sound as Kanata collapses into a futon.  
  
“Geez, you two really need to pick up the pace! You’re gonna get bitten one of these days, and it won’t be Kasumin’s fault.”  
“Um… about that…”  
  
Rina points.  
  
Kanata’s leg… it’s bleeding.  
  
“...”  
“I-I’m sure she just nicked it when we climbed that fence! We have to treat it, hold on!”  
“Hmm.”  
  
Emma rushes for the first aid, rifling around for antiseptic and bandages. She finds them, and returns to the injured friend.  
  
“Now, let’s just roll up those pants and get to work!”  
  
Three QU4RTZ members crouch around the fourth as the pants are rolled up slowly. Emma would roll them up quickly just to reassure herself, but if the blood has stuck the fabric to the wound then pulling it too quickly could hurt.  
  
She gets to the part of the calf where the wound starts showing, and it’s a few small puncture wounds that start to reveal themselves. Progress halts with a squeak.  
  
“Emma-san…”  
“It’s fine! It’s fine. Kanata-chan, how are you feeling?”  
“Hmmmm..?”  
“Kanata-chan, does it hurt?”  
“Kinda stings all up and down, yeah~”  
  
A loud swallow.  
  
“Emma-senpai…”  
“Um. Do you want Rina-chan to do the rest?”  
“No no! I can do it!”  
  
A moment to steel herself. She pulls the the pants-leg up further, confirming their suspicions.  
  
“N-no!”  
“Emma-san, please don’t scream!”  
“I wasn’t going to, it’s. It’s okay.”  
“Emma-chan, it’s okay~”  
  
The momentary silence is broken by Kasumi.  
  
“You know what has to happen now, right?”  
“No?”  
“Emma-san…”  
“We have to put her out of her misery.”  
“What?”  
“Well we can’t let her turn and eat us all, and it’s gonna kill her anyway.”  
“We can’t do that!”  
“Yes we can. We have to, right Rinako?”  
“M-maybe we can just keep her restrained?”  
“Like a cute Kanata-chan puppy~ I vote yes~”  
  
Emma can’t smile at that.  
  
“Maybe she won’t die? Maybe she’s immune!”  
“We seen anyone immune yet~?”  
“... No…”  
“Then I’m probably not, right? Better safe than sorry~”  
  
Rina stands and starts looking around the base.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
“Looking for something to tie her to. Maybe this chair from near the changing room would work?”  
“Kanata-chan chair… Kanata-chair… sounds comfy~ Maybe Emma-chan can use _me_ for comfort now, instead of the other way around~”  
“That’s kinda gross, Kanata-senpai.”  
“Why?”  
“Zombie, remember?”  
“Ohhhh. Right.”  
  
The bitten sits up and wraps her arms around Emma, who freezes.  
  
“Relax, I haven’t turned yet~”  
“How… how can you talk like that?”  
“Well, it’s not a big deal for me. It’s like going down for a really long nap~”  
  
The tears hadn’t quite been flowing yet, the Swiss girl had tried her best to be strong, but they leak steadily now. Kanata rubs gently.  
  
“Good girl, good girl. Let it all out.”  
  
Kasumi stands awkwardly for a while, eventually turning to help Rina set up the chair and rope.  
  
“Not to alarm or anything, but ‘m startin’ to feel reeeeal sleepy~”  
“Emma-san, can you carry her to the chair please? We’re ready if you are.”  
  
Nodding, Emma picks her friend up. She transports her to the pale grey chair, heart cracking as she leans into the carry.  
  
“Mmmmmm~ More cuddles~”  
  
Into the seat.  
  
“Kanata-san, is there anything you want to do before we tie you up? I’m afraid you won’t be coming back from this.”  
“Can I hug everyone one last time before I sleep?”  
  
Dropping the Rina-chan board as she goes, Rina practically launches herself into the arms of the infected. Emma joins her, and Kasumi follows.  
  
The pile heaves with sobs for a while.  
  
For too long?  
  
“Guys… I’m so hungry~”  
  
They back off.  
  
“I’ll start wrapping then?”  
“Please~”  
“Kanata-senpai, you’re not supposed to enjoy this.”  
“Hey, gotta take what I can get, right~?”  
  
The girl is secured to the chair with ropes that are just tight enough to definitely do the job and not be overkill. She’s having trouble keeping her eyes open, but since when was that new?  
  
The three free ones sit in front of her, with Emma in the middle, holding a living wake of a sort as they wait for her to pass.  
  
Kanata’s head droops, and for a few minutes there is blessed quiet.  
  
And then she snaps.  
  
Her hair raises in a sudden jerk, eyes wild and mouth slobbery. The living members of QU4RTZ fall back on their butts and crawl away, very nearly having a shared heart attack.  
  
“Ah… ah… ah…”  
“Emma-san, please breathe!”  
  
But she can’t. Not properly, at least. Looking up at that… that _thing_ . It’s not her, she’s never been like this. She’s never been this active in her life! But the beast, the beast is struggling and growling and biting!  
  
“It-it’s not-”  
  
But she’d wanted this, hadn’t she? To be Kanata-chair? She can’t just…  
  
Can she?  
  
“Emma-senpai, I think you need to spend some time away from her.”  
“Mmmm… Rina-chan thinks so too. Just for a bit?”  
  
She can’t stop staring at the creature.  
  
Rina offers her hand to help the larger girl up, but it’s not what Emma takes. She scrambles for her weapon, and… 

* * *

Fin  
(The End)

* * *


End file.
